This invention relates to a process for treating groundwater to remove heavy metal contaminants therefrom by immobilizing the same in-situ. The process of this invention then eliminates the need for conventional pump and treat type schemes wherein contaminants are removed in settling ponds or the like, which in turn, then, require sludge handling techniques to dispose of the toxic sludge.